Avocados (at law) in love
by Schwester Aurelia
Summary: After Foggy finds Matt bleeding in his Daredevil costume, things change. Not in the way they do in the Show though. Happy AU! (Includes mention of slash sex, and spanking between consenting adults.)


_Hi!_

 _This is my first Daredevil fic, but there probably will be more in the MCU sometimes in the future. This fic does contain disciplinary spanking between two consenting adults, so if that is not your cup of tea, feel free to check out some other great stories at this site. Thank you!_

 _I hope you all enjoy the happy AU. :D_

* * *

Avocados (at law) in love

* * *

Foggy is really upset when he finds out that Matt kept some very important facts to himself for years.

Matt has apologized profusely, scared he is going to lose his best friend over this.

But leaving is the last thing on Foggy's mind. "If you think I'm gonna just fuck off and let you get on with this vigilante crap you've got another think coming, buddy! Yes, I am pissed that you essentially lied to me since the day we met. But even more than that, I am upset at your complete lack of self preservation. Has that chemical spill given you super strength?"

"No. Just enhanced senses. And I trained a lot."

"What about healing abilities?"

"... Not really," Matt admits.

Foggy looks at him incredulously. "Then what _the fuck_ are you doing taking on bad guys?! The fact that you have a nurse on speed dial tells me this isn't the first time you got beat up! Do you have a death wish, Matt?"

Matt shakes his head desperately, reaching out to his pacing friend. Foggy grips his hand, and sits down on the edge of the sofa, careful not to jostle him.

Matt takes a deep breath. "No, I really don't. I just... I just hear so much, okay? I hear when people are robbed on the other side of the city. And I can't just stand by."

"That's what 911 was invented for," Foggy grumbles, and then sighs. "Matty, I can't stand to see you getting hurt like this. I care too much about you for that."

Matt feels tears well up in his eyes, and turns his head away.

Foggy's voice gentles, and he reaches out to carefully cradle Matt's face. "That shouldn't come as a shock, doofus. I've been telling you that since the day we met. I have half a mind to confiscate your sofa so I can keep an eye on you."

"For tonight?" Matt asks tentatively.

Foggy laughs softly. "For as long as it takes to keep you out of trouble."

Matt feels his cheeks heat up. "You might as well move in then."

Foggy grins at that. "You offering? Might be a good idea. I don't remember you sneaking out at night when we were roomies."

Matt full on blushes now. "I didn't. That's a... recent development."

"One that would stop immediately if you were mine," Foggy tells him sternly.

Matt gasps. "... yours?" He croaks out.

"Yes, mine. Matt, come on, you know how I feel about you, I'm not exactly subtle."

Matt has to smile at that, because it's true.

"I never made a move because I was under the assumption you were straight, Matty," Foggy tells him quietly.

"Well... I _do_ like women... but..." Matt trails off, and swallows.

"But?" Foggy gently prods after a minute of silence.

"... but I also like you."

Foggy smiles. "I'm very flattered. Is there a reason _you_ never made a move?"

Matt grimaces. "It wouldn't have felt right, with how many secrets I kept from you."

That makes Foggy grin. "If that's the only reason I have good news for you buddy, because there won't be any more secrets. For real this time. I'll make sure of that."

"The same way you'll make sure I won't sneak out at night?" Matt asks with a smile on his own.

"You got it," Foggy tells him, sounding quite smug.

"And how is that?"

"Let's just say you wouldn't find sitting down fun the next day."

Matt's blush is back in full force, and he coughs to clear his throat. "That would certainly be... effective."

"I _knew_ you were kinky!" Foggy crows in delight. "It's always the quiet ones."

"Foggy..." Matt groans, feeling very ready to be done with this conversation.

"All right, kink negotiation later." Foggy amends, and leans forward for a kiss.

Now _that_ , Matt can get behind 100 %.

Foggy is an excellent kisser. He keeps it slow and sweet though, and draws away before things can get really heated.

Matt makes in involuntary noise of complaint, because _kissing!_

Foggy chuckles, and gives him another quick peck. "You're injured, Matty. I'm not gonna start something I can't finish."

Matt lies back against the arm of the sofa with a groan. All right, yes, Foggy does have a point there.

"Do you think you are up for a sponge bath, and the trip to your bed?"

"I … think so? If we take it slow."

"Great. I'll be right back."

Matt still can't quite believe his luck when he is lying in bed half an hour later. Foggy left him water and pain medication on his bedside table, and is currently in the kitchen making breakfast.

Matt always feared it would be the end of their friendship if Foggy ever found out about his extra curricular activities. He never dreamed it might clear the air like this, let alone lead to them becoming even _more_ than friends.

Things are definitely looking up.

* * *

It's two weeks later, and Matt is, for all intents and purposes, healed up. He has been in the office this last week already. Foggy has been staying over since that first night, and gradually quite a few of his clothes and toiletries have wandered over as well. He even got a light absorbing roller blind for Matt's bedroom window, so that he can get some sleep in spite of that advert.

If they lose sleep at night, it's because of entirely different, much more _enjoyable_ reasons. The sex has been frankly spectacular. Foggy is a very attentive lover, and quite creative too. Which has been a huge relief especially in the first days when Matt was in quite a lot of pain, but still super impatient to finally have sex with his super hot boyfriend.

Apart from having fun in bed, they have also been talking. A _lot._ Foggy wasn't exaggerating when he said no more secrets, and he has been absolutely adamant in enforcing that rule. Matt learned the hard way that Foggy is quite creative in the discipline department too when he tries to wriggle out of telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. While Foggy won't spank him until he is fully healed up, he has procured a bottle of cod liver oil, which is plainly disgusting. Suffice to say, Matt is rapidly becoming much more forthcoming.

Right now they are sitting on Matt's sofa eating Thai food and watching / listening to an old episode of Law and Order.

"Foggy?"

"Mhm?" Foggy inquires, his mouth full of Kao Phad.

"Can we revisit the question of my … extracurricular activities?"

Foggy swallows his food, and pauses the episode, giving Matt his full attention. "Yes. Have you prepared your opening statement?"

Matt smiles. He has, indeed. Foggy listens attentively while Matt presents his arguments. He touches on the topics of response times and availability of emergency and police services, as well as the cases where the law has failed to bring justice, and dangerous perpetrators go free because of it, thus endangering more innocent lives.

Foggy takes his hand when he has finished, and thinks for a minute. "Okay, I think we need to separate these into different categories. I'm gonna call them planned and unplanned for now. Let's consider the planned cases first. I do agree with you that there are instances where people go free that should be in prison. But going after them yourself is vigilantism, and not only dangerous, but illegal. As a rule, I am not okay with it. You would have to make a very strong argument for pursuing such a case. And you do _not_ want me to catch you going after such a perpetrator without permission. We clear?"

Matt nods. "Yes, Foggy." Honestly, he has expected no less.

"Thank you. As for the unplanned cases – say, you hear someone scream with your super hearing. I think it would be okay for you to check out what is going on, as long as you can do that without getting in danger yourself. If you do that, I expect to get at least a text with your address. My first concern is your health and well being, so I also expect you to call 911 if it's necessary. I do realize there will be instances when you can step in and save a life, and when waiting for the cops to show up could have fatal results. But I want you to think very hard if it's really necessary before you step in. And I want you to call me as soon as possible afterwards. Believe you me, I _will_ ask about details, and when I find out you took unnecessary risks you will _not_ be a happy camper. Does that sound fair to you?"

Matt is smiling widely. "Yes, thank you!" It's much better than he hoped for, actually. He half expected Foggy to forbid him outright to ever act as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen again. And he's not sure he could have made such a promise, let alone kept it.

They go back to Law and Order and takeout soon after, and Matt is feeling hopeful that this is going to work out. He just needs to remember to keep Foggy in the loop. How hard can it be?

* * *

As it turns out, it can be pretty hard.

Hearing what is shaping up to be a robbery in progress, Matt is in his costume and out the window without any thought of Foggy. Or his phone. His mind is solely on the corner store being held up at gun point.

He manages to knock out the would be robber, and tie him up with duct tape the very thankful store clerk provides. Then he takes off at the sound of sirens.

He only realizes he might have forgotten something when he climbs into his living room window, and Foggy is sitting in an armchair, arms crossed, and _not_ amused.

Matt falters, and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "Hi, Foggy."

Foggy snaps his fingers and points to a spot directly in front of him, and Matt hurries to join him. Foggy takes off his mask and throws it aside. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Foggy. I'm sorry, I didn't stop and think to call you. But nothing happened!"

Foggy growls, and Matt shuts up, fast. "That is so not the point." He turns Matt towards his bedroom with a sharp swat. "Put that costume away and come back here."

Matt moves with alacrity, and hurries back to his boyfriend in nothing but his underwear.

Foggy draws him to stand between his knees, and Matt feels about five years old.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Matthew?"

"I'm sorry. I heard a robbery ten blocks away, and I just acted. I know I should have texted or called, but it just flew out of my mind."

"It would have been hard to text en route with your phone lying on your bedside table." Foggy points out sternly, and Matt hangs his head.

"I know. It's just – habit. I never took it with me before."

"All right. I'm going to give you a strong incentive to remember next time." With that, he unceremoniously tips Matt over his knee.

Matt yelps at the sudden movement, and braces his hands against the floor. Foggy arranges him to his satisfaction, which means Matt's feet are dangling in the air, and his butt ends up being the highest point. Foggy whisks his boxer briefs down to his knees, and rests a hand on his butt.

"Remember your safewords?"

Matt nods. "Red for stop, yellow for pause."

"Very good." And then Foggy's hand lifts, and comes back down in a firm smack.

Foggy settles into a hard and fast rhythm. Matt is used to pain (being roughed up by criminals on a regular basis will do that to you), but this is something different. This is not a fight where his aim is to endure or ignore the pain, and subdue his attacker. He could fend off Foggy effortlessly, but he doesn't want to. This feels oddly right. He screwed up, and now he is paying the price. Truth be told, it's a much better penance than praying the rosary.

His butt is getting roasted thoroughly, and Matt can't help his involuntary twitching after a few minutes. He tries to still himself, but it's getting increasingly hard.

Foggy sounds amused above him, never once faltering in his rhythm. "Getting through to you, am I?"

Matt nods. "Yes, Foggy. Sorry!"

"Good. You squirm, kick, or yell all you want, Matt. I'm not gonna judge."

Matt doesn't yell, but he does end up making soft sounds of discomfort, and wriggling over Foggy's lap.

After a few more minutes his butt feels absolutely scorching. Foggy shifts him forward a bit, and concentrates on his sit spots.

Matt mewls in embarrassment. They have court tomorrow! Those chairs are not soft!

"Fogggyyyy..."

"Yes, I do plan on you remembering this every time you sit down tomorrow. Nearly done now."

True to his word, it only takes him a few more minutes to roast Matt's sit spots as thoroughly as his butt cheeks. After a last, hard spank to the center of his butt, Foggy rests his warm hand on the small of Matt's back.

Matt sags in relief, and dashes a hand over his wet eyes.

"C'mon, up you go," Foggy tells him softly, and lifts him up to sit in his lap.

Matt hisses as his butt comes into contact with Foggy's thighs, and tries to find a position that doesn't put quite as much pressure on his backside.

Foggy is drawing him into a hug, and Matt is happy to soak up the comfort after the discipline.

"Do you even have pockets in that suit?" Foggy asks.

Matt lets out a startled laugh. "I do. I will remember my phone next time, promise."

"You'd better."

They sit in silence for a good while after that, Foggy rubbing Matt's back and kissing his hair. It's nice. What's even better is the weight of guilt having lifted from Matt's conscience.

He sometimes succeeded in quietening his conscience with the bruises he got in a fight, but it never worked for very long.

He feels much better now. Lighter somehow. Bordering on giddy.

Foggy sounds amused again. "If a good spanking leaves you smiling like that, I can turn you over my knee every morning?"

Matt laughs, and shakes his head. "No thank you. I'm just glad we're all right."

"That we are. You're forgiven, Matty."

Matt takes a deep breath in relief at hearing these words. "Thank you."

He leans forward for a kiss hungrily, and is not disappointed.

"C'mon," Foggy murmurs an indeterminable time later. "Let's move this to the bed."

Matt is totally on board with that.

* * *

 _Yay!_

 _There is at least one sequel planned in my head, where Matt has a little freak out about having kinky gay sex, but Father Lantom can talk some sense into him._

 _Plus, having seen The Defenders I think Matt and Jessica are going to be great friends, with lots of sass LOL._

 _Thank you for reading!_

 _I love hearing from you. :D_


End file.
